Never Stop Fighting!
by Residntevlfrkchk17
Summary: Ella was kidnaped when she was a kid but now she has escaped. How can she escape Wesker's and Umbrella's grasp? Leon and Ella , Chris and Jill, Billy and Rebecca, and Ada and Wesker . Pairings! might have more IDK yet... .


**I do not own Resident Evil or Any of Resident Evil characters. The only one I do own is Ella...so yeah hope you enjoy my first Resident Evil Fic!!! Please tell me what you think! Oh and before you start reading umm I have some bad language content and I'm going to have some gory scenes and posibly some love scenes so if any of those growses you out don't read!**

**Chapter 1**

**Strange Encounter**

I stood on the rail of the peir. Looking down at the crashing waves, I had a second thought about what I was about to do. I looked behind me and saw the two menn dressed in black suits fighting thier way through the crowd to get to me. The man with the scruffy brown hair had a gun hidden under his jacket, I saw it when his jacket flapped in the air.

I cringed my jaw and looked around me at all the inocent people walking around laughing and talking.

"Shit..." I whispered. I looked down at the waves once more before I jumped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leon!"

I looked out towards the sound of Sherry's voice. I smiled when I saw her running away from a giant wave that was about to crash ontop of her. Her face expression made me laugh out loud, she looked like she was about to cry. The wave crashed right ontop of her. She was now sitting on her butt coffing. I walked over to her laughing.

Her blonde hair, which was in a ponytail, was plastered on her face and her sailor one piece was covered in sand. She was now rubbing her eyes and nose with the back of her hand trying to get the sand out.

"Sherry are you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh. How can't I, she looked so scared it was funny. I grabbed her hand and helped her up half dragging her to shore.

"No I am not fine!" she whined. She then pushed me so hard I fell down.

"Hey!" I was still laughing.

" Don't '_Hey'_ me! You saw what happend and laughed at me! I'm telling Claire!" she yelled and ran off.

_Dang, _I thought, _she's gotton stronger over the years and yet she still acts like a kid. _I rubbed my chest, _that really hurt though._ I dodged a couple of kids, who ran underneith the peir to a camp on the other side where there was another family having a good day on the beach.

I started to our picnic area and thought about the last couple of years since my first day on the job in Racoon. I just arrived back from a mission in Europe and I was on vacation for a couple of days before they would make me go back. Looking around at all the happy faces and laughter makes it hard to believe a world like that even exists now.

"Leon!" I heard Claire yelling out my name and I new I was in for it. I sighed and started towards the group of S.T.A.R.S. that where having a nice day in the sun.

_It's going to be a nice vaction, _I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I peddled as hard as I could and tried to use the waves to help me get to shore. My eyes stung from the salt and I could hardly keep my eyes open. So when I opened my eyes and saw a pillar infront of me I wasn't able to dodge it quickly enough and I knicked my shoulder on the coral on that was on the pillar. I cried out but I tryed to push the pain out of my mind as I tryed to get to shore.

I crawled out of the ocean on my hands and knees. I coughed up some sea water and rubbed my eyes trying to get as much salt out to regain my vision.

I checked out my surroundings making sure the men in black weren't anywhere near. To the left was a family eatng lunch on multiple towels. And to my right I saw a group of people talking and laughing. I noticed the girl with blonde hair who wore a one piece sailor bathing suite running towards a woman, who was about my age, maybe older, and wore brown swiming trunks which had red flowers on it and had a red bikini top, her hair was in a poly tail.

The girl ran straight into the womans arms and started crying while trying to speake. She then pointed to a man who was walking from the shore.

"Leon!" the woman yelled.

I looked over to the man, he wore army green trunks and his brown haire covered half of his face. When he reached the group the couple started arguing. The group they were with just started laughing.

I looked at the rest of the party, there was nine people in their group, there was a hispanic man who odly stood out from the rest of the group, a guy with brown hair who resembled the woman with the pony tail, another one of the men had a remarkebly cool tatto down one of his arms, and an older man who seemed older from the rest. He had a red bierd. His hair was red also which showed a little gray and he had a bald spot growing in the middle of his head. There was a petit woman with short hair who looks like she was in her early twenties, another woman who had a mascular build and had brown hair that reached her sholders, and of course the woman with the pony tail and the girl who looked about fifteen.

When I returned my look to the couple who were arguing I notice the guy was walking towards the peir looking angry. His gaze then fell to me and he stopped imediatly. I broke my gaze and started towards the opposite dirrection hopping he wouldn't follow. I gripped my sholder as the pain seemed to worsen from the salt from the water. I could only imagine what he saw. He saw a girl who was twenty years old, had brown straigt hair who was wearing jean cargo pants and a black tank top, soaking wet.

_Please dont follow..._I hoped, _I can't let any more innocent people get involved. Got to keep moving...no more killings._

I suddenly bumped into someone. I almose fell but whoever I'd bumped into caught me by the sholders which caused me to yell out. I bit down on my lip trying to keep from yelling even more as the person gripped harder. I looked up to see the guy with the scruffy brown hair who had been chasing me on the peair. He had sunglasses covering his face so I couldn't see his expression. _Who wears sunglasses in the sun _I thought.

"Well now Ella wasn't that reckless. Now your soaking wet and your bleeding. Wesker will be most unpleased." he said with a frown. I frowned in response when he seemed to know all about me and Wesker.

"Let me go." I warned sounding angry. I glared at him with complete hate.

"Now don't do anyting rash young lady. Wesker is worried about you. We don't want him waiting any longer than neccessary do we? Now lets go." He grabbed my arm and pulled from under the peir and started towards the parking lot were the beach ended. We passed the family that was sitting on the towels when I noticed a black Sadan with the doors facing towards us. Memories of pain and torment of the last ten years made me clenche my hands as anger and fear started to build up inside.

_No I will not go back to that monster._

I then spun out of the man's grasp and pushed him as hard as I could. He flew a couple feet and landed on his back. I turned to run but stopped when I saw three men come out of the Sadan and started towards me. I turned back and started back towards under the peir. The scruffy haired man was already up for attack as I passed. I easily dodged his tackle and sent a round house kick to his side sending him flying towards the other three men who fell down as he landed on top of them. The family who was having the picnic just watched, completely shocked, as to was happening. I evaded their gazes and turned to run away from the peir and the men. I immideatly stopped when I heard screamming behind me. I turned and saw that the man with the scruffy hair had a gun pointed towards me. I quickly jumped to the side when i heard the gun go off. I looked back at the spot where I once was and saw that there was sand in the air. I looked back at the shooter and he was getting his aim ready for another shot. Everyone was now running towards the way I was going to go in a frantic escape to get away from the danger that now threatened them. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran towards the bottom of the peir where I had came from only a minute earlyer. As I ran I heard another shot and I could feel the bullet barely miss my arm and as I rounded the pillar I ran smack into a solid figure. This time however I did fall on my butt.

I looked up and saw that the guy that was called 'Leon' and the rest of his group were now standing infront of me. To my surprise they all had handguns pointed to the ground. _What the hell, _I thought,_ how many did he send?_

The rest of the men then rounded the corner behind me, the group infront of me seemed surprised by this and I took it to my advantage. I jumped up from the ground and as fast as I could I kicked the gun out of the scruffy haird mans hands and then quickly got behind him and grabbed him with my arm around his throat, I then lifted up my hand and caught the gun while it was in the air and pointed it to th two groups.

"Don't move." I said to both parties. I was in an odd angle with the man being a little bigger than me. I was tall for a girl, about 5'8, but the guy wasn't much taller than I so I could keep my grip tight.

"Danm John," one of the other suited men said," dont let her make a fool of you. Fight back." John tried fighting back but I kept ahold of him tight.

"I can't." he groaned.

I looked at the other group and they all looked shocked of what I've done.

"H-how did you do that?" the woman with the ponytail asked.

"Hmph. Don't make me laugh." I said smirking at them. If they worked for Wesker they know perfectly well what I could do. "Now...", I shifted dragging John with me, "..don't follow or I'll break his neck." John chocked as I tightened my grip.

One of the men took a step and I shot at the sand infront of him.

"Don't." I warned looking at him in the eye. He looked familiar. I just now noticed that unlike the others he wore a brown suite. I focused my aim at him.

"Who are you?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Hmm, you don't remember me SweetHeart?" he answered smiling evily.

_SweetHeart? _I thought as I looked whyd eyed at him. I remember...

_**'I was in my room playing with my dolls. I then heard a crash comming from the living room. I heard my father yelling and my mother scream. Impulsively I ran to my closet and hid holding my teddy bear close. I covered my ears and my eyes when i heard gunshots going off. I didn't notice that someone had found me until they touched my arm. My face was covered in tears. **_

_**"It's time to go SweetHeart." he smiled.**_

_**"Mommy..." I whined as he dragged me out.**_

_**I remember walking through the trashed house and seeing my parents on the floor in the living room surrounded by blood. I was too numb to react at the time as they pushed me towards a van and thats when I entered hell...'**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"You..." the girl named Ella said sounding very angry. She gripped her gun tighter.

_What is she, I thought, She moved faster than I could see when she grabbed that man. And who are those guys?_ I looked over to the other men moving my head so that my hair would get out of my face. They all stood perfectly still with their guns pointing towards the girl. Ella appeard slim, muscular somewhat, her brown hair was down and wet, she wore jean cargo pants and a black tank top which were soaked. Her sholder had a huge cut and it was bleeding. Her green eyes were piercing the guy who had called her 'SweetHeart'. _What is going on!? _I lowered my gun a little when the girl changed her direction of aim to the other men.

"Ahh...you remember me. I'm pleased." he smiled as he took a step forward.

"Stay away you sick bastard." she told him firmly. He stopped.

"I will not go back to that monster. You tell Wesker-"Ella was cut off.

"How do you know Wesker?" Chris asked from behind me. Ella looked at him somewhat confused.

_Shit, _I thought.

"Ahh, Chris Redfield. What a coincidence to see you here and I see the rest of your friends are here also. Oh how Wesker would love to here that you all are dead." The brown suited man said smiling. He looked at his men and they all changed the guns to face at us. We did the same. I saw Claire hide Sherry behind her blocking her from harm.

Then in a blink of an eye Ella was between the two groups with John still infront of her and her gun pointed at the brown suited man's head.

"I dont't think so Matt." she said firmly.

"Trying to be a hero Ella?" he smirked," Don't you remember, it failed the last time."

"I'd rather die to than see any more innocent people get hurt."

"Ha! It's a waste Ella. What makes you think they're innocent?"

"Anyone is innocent compared to Umbrella."

"Remember Ella..." he paused not laughing anymore," YOU ARE Umbrella."

"No." she said angryly," I will never be part of your messed up plans!" she then pushed John into the men knocking them down. She turned towards us.

"Run!" she yelled and then she turned back to the men in a fight stance.

We didn't hesitate, we all turned and ran up to the parking lot and to our cars.

"We'll meet at the hotel for relocation!" Chris yelled as Claire, Jill, and Sherry got into his truck.

"Be careful Leon!" Claire yelled as Chris spead away. Billy was in the space next to my mortocycle.

"What about the girl?" Billy asked. We heard gun shots and screaming from under the pier.

" I think she can handle it, you guys just be careful on your way to the hotel." I said as I looked at Rebecca, who was in the front, Barry who was in the back with Carlos getting who was getting his automatic out.

"Same to you." Billy said as he got in reverse and sped away after chris.

I put my kick stand up and reversed out of the lane but as I was about to leave I looked over towards the peir and saw that Ella and the men were no longer under the peir, they were out in the open. There were only two men left, both wearing black. They had great fighting skills as all three fighters dodged each others attacks. Ella got a good kick or punch here and there but she never got touched because of her speed ability. Then out of nowhere John came and grabbed Ella from the behind, the other two men took advantage and ceased her arms and legs. Ella struggled to get free.

_I can't just leave her, _I thought. I put the kick stand back down and unholstered my gun and fired at one of the men in the chest barely missing the girl. The man fell to the ground. John and the other man looked at me in shock. Ella took advantage of the distraction and flipped the two men to the ground. I holstered my gun, and put my helmet on as I started the to leave. I then heard a gun shot from behind me. I stiffened from the sound but I felt no pain. I looked towards the sound and there on her knees and hands was Ella breathing heavly. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Infront of her was the guy in the brown suite,Matt, he was covered in sand and one of his hands was over his side as his other hand had the gun that had fired the shot.

"That was reckless Ella," he said as he started towards us. I put my kick stand down.

"No." Ella said in a firm voice raising her hand to stop me.

I immediatly stopped. Then sirens could be heard in the distance. Matt stopped and looked towards the sond as his face became grim.

"Looks like we're going to have to catch up later Ella." he smiled at her. Then faster than I could see he had Ella by the throat. He wispered something to her and before I could catch what he said he threw her right at me. I tryed to catch her at least but she knocked me right off my bike. I landed on my back on the pavement and Ella landed on her side next to me and when we both sat up, Matt was gone.

We stayed on the ground for a couple seconds. I looked around for the first time since I heard the gun shots and wasn't surprised to see that no one wasn't around, not even a seagul was in sight. _The sirens are getting closer,_ I thought. I quickly got up and went to kneel next to the girl.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she swated my hand ,that was held out to her, away as she stood up. The wound on her shoulder was worse so she let that arm dangle, but her other arm was over her stomach.

"Shit, your shot." I tryed to look at it but she stepped back immediatly.

"I'll be fine." she started walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait! Where are you goin?" I asked.

She turned and for the fist time she smiled.

"I'm going to keep on running." she said and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes my spelling isn't that great so if you see anythng misspelled perty-please inform me.  
I've been having dreams about this fic for a while and I've wanted to get it on paper/comp for a while and I finally got to get it done! Yeah!! But I work and go to school so I'm sorry if I don't update very soon. /


End file.
